memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
J.R. Quinonez
Overlooker/The Doctor Civilian ceremony attendee }} Rolando "J.R." Quinonez is an artist and actor who was the regular stand-in, body double, and photo double for Robert Picardo on and for John Billingsley on . His only credited appearance was in the episode as The Doctor disguised as a Hierarchy Alien where he was credited as Overlooker/The Doctor. Quinonez also played the original, non speaking version of Ferengi pilot in the episode . Picardo spoke in an interview about his work with Quinonez in during shooting for the special effects sequence, where he was Picardo's on-screen photo double. Quinonez played also a role in a Star Trek: Enterprise episode where he wore the costume from Tom Morga as Minnis in . This information is from the costumer's tag and the costume was sold off on It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. Other costumes which were sold off on the It's A Wrap! auction were Quinonez' photo double costumes from the episode and another episode. Quinonez' other credits are as a casting associate in Blind Side (1993, with Jonathan Banks, Jorge Cervera, Jr., Josh Cruze, and stunts by Jimmy Ortega), as a production assistant in World Inside Me (1998, written, directed, produced and starring Star Trek visual effects coordinator/supervisor David Takemura), as a production assistant in the television series Dear John (1988-1992), and as a production staff member in the pilot episode of the television series Committed (2005). In the position of a stand-in he has also worked on the television series Just Legal (2005-2006, guest starring Patti Yasutake, Julie Warner, Raphael Sbarge, and stunt coordinated by Vince Deadrick, Jr.), Teachers (2006, starring Matt Winston), and the pilot episode of Dirt (2007, starring Jeffrey Nordling and Mariette Hartley). Star Trek appearances File:Kol, 2366.jpg| (uncredited) File:J.R. Quinonez, Warlord.jpg|Hand double for Robert Picardo (uncredited) File:J.R. Quinonez, The Killing Game.jpg|Photo double for Robert Picardo (uncredited) File:J.R. Quinonez, the fight.jpg|Hand double for Robert Picardo (uncredited) File:J.R. Quinonez, Virtuoso.jpg|Photo double for Robert Picardo (uncredited) File:The Doctor as Overlooker.jpg|The Doctor as a Overlooker File:Human 22nd civilian ceremony attendee 14.jpg |Civilian ceremony attendee (uncredited) Stand-in work * as stand-in for Robert Picardo ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * as stand-in for guest actors ** – stand-in for Tom Todoroff and Alan Scarfe ** – stand-in for Anthony Crivello ** – utility stand-in ** – stand-in for Nathan Anderson, Michael Mahonen, and Matt E. Levin ** – stand-in for Alexander Enberg and Alan Altshuld ** – stand-in for Mickey Cottrell ** – stand-in for Kurtwood Smith ** – stand-in for Kurtwood Smith ** – stand-in for Ted Barba ** – stand-in for John Rhys-Davies and Don Pugsley ** – stand-in for Robert Beltran ** – stand-in for Robert Beltran ** – stand-in for Robert Beltran and Christopher Doyle and utility stand-in ** – stand-in for Robert Beltran and J. Paul Boehmer and utility stand-in ** – stand-in for Ray Walston and utility stand-in ** – stand-in for Lee Arenberg ** – stand-in for Josh Clark and Bruce McGill * as stand-in for John Billingsley ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * as stand-in for guest actors ** – utility stand-in ** ** – stand-in for Steve Blalock and utility stand-in ** – stand-in for Jeff Ricketts and utility stand-in ** – utility stand-in ** – stand-in for Scott Bakula ** – stand-in for Scott Bakula ** – stand-in for Marty Murray ** – stand-in for David Kagen ** – stand-in for Scott Bakula ** – utility stand-in ** – stand-in for Dell Yount and utility stand-in External link * es:J.R. Quinonez fr:J.R. Quinonez Category:Performers Category:TNG performers Category:VOY performers Category:ENT performers Category:Stand-ins